Duele
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Cuando quieres a alguien y sientes que esa persona se aleja de ti muchas locuras puedes hacer ya sea por enojo o por desesperaciona que esa persona regrese pero en este caso, ese alejamiento suele costar la vida de uno y el odio de los que te rodean XD ñe


DUELES

Mira como el tiempo se te esfuma entre los dedos se te pierde en el momento, se te olvida que aún estás viviendo.

Juegas con la historia de una forma que no asombra ya en tu boca no hay estrofas no hay aliento, no hay remordimiento. 

Si tan sólo tocas la esperanza y luego lloras, desahogando el sufrimiento que provoca en ti los sentimientos

Sin estar huyendo de tu propio pensamiento reconoce que podemos comenzar de nuevo si queremos

Era de noche en el Santuario, a lo lejos de ahí se encontraba en guardián del templo de Escorpión y otras dos personas –Dímelo Milo ¿Por qué razón no me quieres hablar?- Milo guardaba silencio ante los gritos del guardián de la primera casa, la de Aries, mientras que el de la sexta casa, la de Virgo, miraba rogante a Milo porque le hablara a Mu.- Milo por favor en no lo sabe, háblale que le no tiene la culpa- Milo solo se limitaba a mirar arriba y abajo sin querer verle a los ojos ni a Mu ni a Shaka, no decía nada solo miraba a los lados - Basta Milo si no le hablas a Mu no me hables entonces a mi- Milo miro incrédulo a Shaka -¿con que si no? Bueno- cerró la puerta en la cara de Shaka y Mu y sin voltear a verlos regreso a su templo

Sin lastimarnos, Duele,

Duele, Duele, Duele,  
dime que puedo hacer por ti,  
Duele, Duele, Duele y no me rindo sigo aquí.  
Duele aunque no quieras verme así,  
Duele y sé que no puedo seguir,  
Duele tanto me hace daño,  
en tus brazos no hay descanso.  
Duele aunque no quieras verme así,  
Duele y sé que no puedo seguir,  
Duele tanto me hace daño,   
en tus brazos no hay descanso.

Duele, duele he

-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué tendrá Milo?- Shaka se detiene en seco ante la pregunta de Mu, sabia lo que a Milo le sucedía, sabia él porque Milo le dejo de hablar, pero si le decía a Mu seria traicionar el secreto que un día Milo le confeso y le dio a guardar –Vamos Shaka sea lo que sea yo... yo intentare ayudara Milo si tan solo supiera que le pasa, si lo sabes dímelo - - Bien te lo diré, pero prométeme que esto será un secreto para el- - Bien dímelo- - Tu... tu le gustas a Milo y hace unos días se entero que tuviste una relación con Saga y le dieron celos, tanto así que creo que de tanto celo hasta contigo se enojo y te dejo hablar... yo que para mi esa es la verdad- Mu no podía creerlo, le gustaba a Milo, tenían una amistad de hace siglos, lo vio nacer y creció con él, ¿cómo pudo ser que por tantos años de amistad el no se diera cuenta de que Milo le miraba con otros ojos sin ser de amistad, Shaka se dio cuenta de su reacción e intento calmarlo cambiando el tema, mas Mu no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que Shaka decía.

-¡¿PERO QUE ERES! UN TONTO, IDIOTA O ¡¿QUÉ!- Gritaba furioso Camus –YAYAYA SI TANTO QUERIAS REGAÑARME EN VEZ DE ACONSEJARME ENTONCES ME VOY Y SE ACABO- Contesto de la misma forma Milo quien ya iva saliendo del templo de Acuario –NO AHORA TÉ QUEDAS AQUÍ- Dice Camus mientras lo toma por un brazo y lo jala hacia él tirándolo al sillón –¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ESTUPIDO? ¿POR QUÉ ME JALAS ASI?- Le pregunto Milo, molesto por el arrebaton que Camus le metió (N/A: ¬¬ No, no es en doble sentido), - PORQUE TE LO MERECES BOBO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS TOMADO TAN ABSURDA DECISIÓN DE NO HABLARLE LO VAS A PERDER Y ES INCREIBLE QUE HAGAS ESO, POR DIOS PIENSA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA- -YA LO PENSE MUY BIEN Y PREFIERO PERDERLO ASI QUE PERDERLO HUMILANDOME DELANTE DE EL DICIÉNDOLE QUE ME GUSTA- - ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO COMPRENDES TONTO?- Decía Camus con lagrimas en los ojos y suavizando su voz –Yo renuncie a ti porque amaras libremente a Mu sin la preocupación de tener que cuidarte de que yo no te vea para no lastimarme, porque te conozco y siempre té as preocupado hasta por tu enemigo, pero nunca eh podido dejarte de amar y hasta la fecha te sigo amando, pero no te dije nada por que pudieras ser feliz amando a quien quieres amar- Dijo Camus mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y tirando lagrimas –Camus yo... yo no lo sabia- Dijo Milo todavía tirado en el sillón impactado por aquella confesión -Yo te amo Milo y me duele que no me correspondas, pero mas me duele es que Yo haya renunciado a ti por que Mu fuera de ti y mira como le estas perdiendo- Milo se levanto poco a poco y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Camus se encontraba, se arrodilla frente a el y le levanta su barbilla

Dime si mañana abro puertas y ventanas y dejar entrar la calma como si nunca pasara nada.

No es que Yo defienda la estructura de una idea la figura de mis fuerzas que dan forma a mi naturaleza

Quiero que respondas a mi mente y no te opongas a enfrentar el reto y luego nos digamos juntos, Yo te quiero 

Pero si controlas tu egoísmo y me perdonas estaremos en un cuento de relatos nuevos de tu aliento

Mu caminaba solo en alguna parte lejos de las doce casas, hace una hora que le había dicho a Shaka que necesitaba estar solo, precisamente él había parado en la casa de Escorpión después de recorrer casi todo el Santuario, ya eran casi las 11 de la noche, así que Milo ya debía estar durmiendo (N/A: ¡SEGÚN!) y se adentro al templo mas no a la casa, toco varias veces y nadie abría - Tal ves no este o no me quiere abrir, mejor hablo con el mañana- Penso Mu y se encamino escaleras arriba intentando que su caminata fuera mas cansada para poder dormir más rápido, sus pasos le hicieron llegar hasta acuario donde podía apreciar la voz de Milo gritar al dueño del templo, Camus, rápidamente se adentro y se escondió detrás de una columna para poder oír su discusión –YAYAYA SI TANTO QUERIAS REGAÑARME EN VEZ DE ACONSEJARME ENTONCES ME VOY Y SE ACABO- Grito Milo en plena discusión, Mu solo escuchaba –NO AHORA TÉ QUEDAS AQUÍ- Lo jala Camus y lo tira al sillón –¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ESTUPIDO? ¿POR QUÉ ME JALAS ASI?- Mu asustado quiso salir a detener el pleito antes de que hubiera una pelea pero la voz de Camus lo detuvo - PORQUE TE LO MERECES BOBO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS TOMADO TAN ABSURDA DECISIÓN DE NO HABLARLE LO VAS A PERDER Y ES INCREIBLE QUE HAGAS ESO, POR DIOS PIENSA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA- -YA LO PENSE MUY BIEN Y PREFIERO PERDERLO ASI QUE PERDERLO HUMILANDOME DELANTE DE EL DICIÉNDOLE QUE ME GUSTA- - ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO COMPRENDES TONTO?- Mu penso lo peor que podría pasar –Oh no esta enamorado de Milo- Penso Mu –Yo renuncie a ti porque amaras libremente a Mu sin la preocupación de tener que cuidarte de que Yo no te vea para no lastimarme, porque te conozco y siempre té as preocupado hasta por tu enemigo, pero nunca eh podido dejarte de amar y hasta la fecha te sigo amando, pero no te dije nada por que pudieras ser feliz amando a quien quieres amar- Mu abrió los ojos enormemente, entonces no solo el y Milo eran los únicos involucrados si no que también Camus, Mu sintió un vuelco en el corazón el solo pensar como Camus pudo soportar tanto tiempo ese sentimiento, no pudo soportar el llorar, sentía pena por Camus, pobre sabia que su amor No le era correspondido y aun así siempre se mantuvo firme y contento con solo tenerlo al lado; Mu olvido por completo la discusión de echo ya no se oía nada y eso lo saco de sus pensamientos a Mu, se volvió para ver a Milo y a Camus y su vista, aunque a cualquiera que haya visto la discusión desde el principio le causara alegría, pero no le fue tan agradable como debía ser, Milo estaba arrodillado frente a Camus, abrazándolo y mirándolo fijamente –No entiendo nada, nada, tus sentimientos no los comprendo, tus palabras menos y tus lagrimas ya estoy perdido, pero solo una cosa se y es que si no le amara a el te amaría a ti- Dijo Milo –Entonces olvídalo y se mío por favor, si el no te quiere y tu ya lo as comprendido entonces ámame a mi- Le respondió Camus alzando su mirada y viendo a Milo con esperanzas- - Quisiera pero yo...- Milo no termino la frase, porque fue besado sin previo aviso por Camus

Sin lastimarnos, duele  
Duele, duele, duele.

_Dime que puedo hacer por ti.  
Duele, duele, duele. _

_Y no me rindo sigo aquí_

Duele aunque no quieras verme así, y sé que no puedo seguir, 

_Duele tanto y me hace daño que en tus brazos no hay descanso.  
Duele aunque no quieras verme así, y sé que no puedo seguir, _

_Duele tanto y me hace daño que en tus brazos no hay descanso._

Duele, duele, he 

Mu vio todo, y con lagrimas en los ojos salió corriendo del templo de Acuario lastimado no solo en su orgullo sino en el corazón, porque también le quería a Milo pero tal parece que había otra persona que le necesitaba mas que el y no podía hacer nada, corrió y corrió lejos de ahí, mientras que Milo había notado la presencia de Mu y quiso ir tras el, mientras que Camus, abandonado en el suelo, lloraba por ese amor imposible.

Duele aunque no quieras verme así, y sé que no puedo seguir,

Duele tanto y me hace daño que en tus brazos no hay descanso.  
Duele aunque no quieras verme así, y sé que no puedo seguir,

Duele tanto y me hace daño que en tus brazos no hay descanso.

Duele. Dime que puedo hacer por ti   
Duele. Y no me rindo, sigo aquí.

Milo corría tras de Mu intentando alcanzarlo, pero Mu llevaba mas delantera, Mu no se cansaba de correr mientras más lejos estuviera de todos todo estaría bien para él; al fin Milo lo alcanzo cerca de las afueras del Santuario, lo había tomado de un brazo intentando hacerle mirar a los ojos, pero Mu era mas fuerte y logro safarze de su agarre, este le empujo y camino con pasos rápidos asía su templo de Aries.

Milo miraba atónito el camino que Mu toma para ir a su templo, adolorado por dentro, en eso de la nada aparece Shaka detrás de el –Mira lo que el amor hace, por culpa de ese amor has hecho sufrir a tres personas incluyéndome a mi, yo porque te creí mi amigo, Mu porque le engañaste tanto tiempo y para colmo Camus quien renuncio a ti para que amaras libremente y le has pagado con la perdida, acepta de una buena vez que todo esto que has causado a sido tu culpa y la de tu amor cobarde, y cobarde le digo por no tener la valentía de escoger un mejor camino, hasta nunca Milo de Escorpión- Con esto Shaka parte a Virgo dejando aun Milo ahora si completamente partido –Todos dicen que sufren ¿Y yo que? ¿Qué acaso creen que no me dolió no poderle corresponder a Camus? ¿Qué acaso creen que le quise dejar de hablar a Shaka por gusto? ¿Creen que es fácil afrontar un sentimiento que apenas y puedes reconocer, como en este caso seria Mu?- Comenzó a llorar -¿Qué acaso me creen culpable de esto? ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa? ¿Por qué nadie me responde?- Milo cae al suelo llorando cada vez mas fuerte, miro a los lados y asía el frente y no vio nada ni a nadie –Mi vida esta arruinada, todo lo que yo quise algún día lo perdí, a mis amigos, a mi felicidad, a mi rango, todo, todo lo perdí por culpa del amor, si hay algo que sea verdad es que el amor será el único sentimiento que acabe con el mundo, y con mi vida- Esas ultimas palabras quedaron en el viento cuando un grito se escucho por todo el Santuario, un grito de comprensión, un grito de un dueño que necesita afecto, un grito de suicidio -¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- Aquella aguja fue enterrada en el corazón de su dueño para ya no existir mas, un deseo que hace tanto tiempo el quería cumplir para ya no existir mas, para ya no sufrir mas y sobro todo para ya no lastimar a mas personas. El cuerpo del peli-azul cae al suelo y la sangre brota de su pecho

Duele aunque no quieras verme así, y sé que no puedo seguir, duele tanto y me hace daño que en tus brazos no hay descanso.  
Duele aunque no quieras verme así, y sé que no puedo seguir, duele tanto y me hace daño que en tus brazos no hay descanso.

**FIN**

**AUTORA: SEH, SEH, SEH ya se lo que dirán "Uy que fics mas triste" "uy que cosas" "HAY NO MAMES" (XD Esa ultima la dijo Alejandra) Jijijiji pos aquí traigo este song fics que se me ocurrió inspirándome mas o menos en mi situación actual (¬¬ no, ni crean que considero en el suicidio ni nada por el estilo lo dije así porque ando medio tristona y de humores bajisimos -.-) en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos veremos luego XD y si ya se que la canción no tenga nada que ver con la situación del fics (TAL VEZ) pero es que a mi me gusto XD bien nos vemos CHAOOOOOO**


End file.
